


Little White Lies

by Opossums



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди лгут по разным причинам… почему лжет Санзо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little White Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126278) by [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune). 



– Но мне не нравится ложь! И не важно какого она цвета! – Гоку ворвался в комнату в сопровождении Хаккая и Годжо. Санзо поднял взгляд от газеты, которую читал с сигаретой в зубах.

– Смотри, пацан, я только имею в виду, что тебе следовало сказать той девочке, что печенье, которое она для тебя испекла, было вкусным!

– Но оно все пригорело! Почему я должен был говорить, что оно вкусное?

Годжо хлопнул себя по лбу и уставился в потолок.

– Потому что она испекла его для тебя – полагаю, она считает, что ты милый или что-то в таком же роде, даже несмотря на то, что ты тупой как валенок. Никому не навредит, если ты позволишь себе немного белой лжи и скажешь, что оно было вкусным, и этим сделаешь ее счастливой!

– Но это все равно ложь!

Хаккай положил руку на плечо подростка.

– Гоку, Годжо прав. Это безобидная ложь, которая подняла бы ей настроение, заставив почувствовать, что она смогла сделать для тебя что-то приятное. А сейчас она плачет, – сказал он, подталкивая Гоку обратно к двери, – и мы с тобой пойдем к ней, и ты извинишься. Пошли.

И они вышли в коридор. Годжо упал в кресло напротив Санзо и вытянул ноги на стол.

Санзо ухмыльнулся за газетой.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что из всех людей именно ты будешь учить обезьяну основам морали, каппа.

– Санзо, у пацана ничего не получится с женщинами, если он не научится пользоваться безобидной ложью. Какая женщина хотела бы услышать, что она хреново готовит?

– «Маленькая невинная ложь», – усмехнулся Санзо, вытащив изо рта сигарету. – Только для того, чтобы улучшить чье-то настроение. Тц.

Годжо в ответ тоже усмехнулся.

– Мы все порой невинно лжем, Санзо-сама. Даже ты. Но в то время как большинство лжет, чтобы _другие_ чувствовали себя лучше, думаю, твоя ложь направлена на то, чтобы лучше было _тебе_.

– Что за херню ты несешь?

Годжо откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Оу, например, говоря окружающим, что мы твои рабы или слуги – пусть бог и запрещает, но тебе следовало бы признать, что мы твои друзья. Ноя о том, насколько предпочтительнее для тебя было бы отправится в это гребаное путешествие одному – о-о-ох, но затем тебе приходится признать, что мы нужны тебе, – он убрал ноги со стола и встал, улыбаясь. – Но знаешь какую твою ложь я люблю больше всего?

Он сделал несколько шагов в направлении монаха.

Санзо инстинктивно вжался в спинку кресла.

– Ты кусок дерьма. Заткнись и сдохни.

Годжо неожиданно оказался возле самого кресла, наклоняясь ближе.

– Хей, одну из них ты угадал! – он обдал дыханием шею Санзо. – Ох, я не думаю, что Вы действительно хотите, чтобы от Вас отстали, Ваша Раздражительность.

Газета упала на пол, когда Санзо попытался подняться, но он был остановлен парой сильных рук, которые легли ему на плечи. Тогда он попытался отодвинуть кресло, но Годжо пресек и эту попытку и придвинул его обратно, загнав в ловушку между собой и столом. Санзо ударил каппу по рукам и зарычал:

– Убери от меня свои сраные руки, таракан! Не прикасайся ко мне!

Годжо тихо рассмеялся.

– О-о-ох, и еще одну угадал! Ты такой умный! – его руки скользнули ниже по рукам Санзо и сжали сильнее, прижимая их к бокам и не давая возможности вырваться. Он наклонился ближе и прошептал Санзо на ухо. – Думаю, ты _хочешь_ , чтобы к тебе прикасались, Санзо-са-а-а-а-а-ама.

Он всосал мочку уха и улыбнулся, услышав как у того перехватило дыхание, после чего по стройному телу, которое он держал в руках, прошлась волна мурашек.

– Ты не хочешь принимать это, так что ты _лжешь_ , – он укусил его за мочку, за что был вознагражден сдавленным «Нгх!» и очередной волной дрожи. Годжо зарылся носом в золотистые волосы, вдыхая запах сигаретного дыма и сандала, после чего быстро отклонился, уходя от попытки Санзо ударить его головой. Он рассмеялся, когда Санзо посмотрел на него, щеки залиты краской, дыхание сбито, волосы в беспорядке. В фиолетовых глазах ясно читается угроза, но зрачки темные и расширенные. – Ты врешь, но не твое тело. Готов поклясться, я возбудил тебя, Девственник-чан.

– Кретин! Отпусти меня!

– Что, даже не хочешь послушать _мою_ ложь? Знаешь, у меня она тоже есть в запасе, Господин Санзо, – Годжо вглядывался в глаза, убийственный взгляд которых нехотя заволакивала дымка возбуждения. – Как, например, о том, что я не хочу «присоединяться к твоей несвятой заднице», – пробормотал он, лишь слегка ослабляя захват, чтобы большими пальцами гладить напряженные бицепсы Санзо под своими руками. – Я должен признаться, Принцесса, есть одна шикарная задница, и весь прошлый год или около того я провел фантазируя о том, что буду трахать ее в следующий четверг, – он прижался губами к уху Санзо и прошептал. – Но, я думаю, самой страшной ложью было говорить, что я здесь только из-за Хаккая.

Годжо поцеловал монаха в нос и быстро отклонился от клацнувших зубов. Он выпустил руки Санзо и пошел к двери, уклоняясь от пепельницы, которая пролетела в опасной близости от его головы и разбилась от удара о стену.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, он снова подал голос:

– Подумай об этом, когда захочешь соврать мне, Санзо-сама. Ведь мы могли бы сделать столько интересного с правдой.


End file.
